The invention relates to a transmission coupling. The invention relates more particularly to a coupling where access is difficult such as in subsea well head operations.
In order to operate, for example, under sea well head control apparatus which is secured to the well head itself, operating means are suspended from cables attached to vessels floating above the well head. In order to operate the under sea well head control apparatus, the operating means must be coupled to the apparatus. As the operating personnel are on the vessel above the well head and the operating means are suspended below the vessel by cables, proper mechanical alignment between the operating means and the well head control apparatus is often difficult, if not impossible to accomplish.